


Una Serie di Sbagli

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wet Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Raccolta di fic scollegate tra loro con Xander e Ryoma che commettono degli errori nella loro relazione.





	1. Sbaglio Irreparabile

**Author's Note:**

> **Personaggi:** Xander, Ryoma  
>  **Rating:** SAFE  
>  **Parole:** 550  
>  **Note:** Probabilmente diventerà una mini-longfic di "sbagli irreparabili" che porteranno Xander e Ryoma a iniziare una sorta di relazione

Per Xander non era semplice ammettere di aver commesso uno  _ sbaglio irreparabile. _ Da se stesso aveva sempre preteso niente meno che la perfezione, soprattutto da quando era diventato il Re. Voleva essere il sovrano che il Nohr meritava, viste le vicende che avevano sconvolto il suo regno quando a sedersi sul trono era suo padre, e anche per quello si era impegnato per mantenere la pace che lui e il Re di Hoshido, Ryoma, avevano instaurato tra le due nazioni così vicine.

Eppure aveva fatto un errore. Un qualcosa che non poteva né cancellare né tanto meno ignorare:  _ si era innamorato.  _ Ovviamente non era il fatto che si fosse invaghito di qualcuno il problema, ma bensì il destinatario dei suoi sentimenti: Ryoma, il Re di Hoshido.

Xander non poteva innamorarsi di una persona peggiore. L'aveva odiato per gran parte della sua vita, con difficoltà aveva imparato a conviverci e a combattere al suo fianco, e infine si era ritrovato ad ammirarlo e a rispettarlo perché Ryoma era un ottimo guerriero, carismatico e saggio. Un sovrano giusto e amato, degno di fiducia, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire il contrario. Xander era quasi arrivato a invidiarlo per le sue innate abilità e, al tempo stesso, ad attendere con crescente aspettativa i loro incontri.

Il rapporto con Ryoma era diventato un qualcosa alla quale non poteva né voleva rinunciare, ed era talmente accecato dalla  _ felicità _ per i suoi incontri con l'altro sovrano da non aver mai preso in considerazione i suoi veri sentimenti... almeno fino a quando una delle loro discussioni si era spostata sul futuro del Hoshido e del Norh ed era apparsa la parola ' _ matrimonio'. _

Come era ovvio, un giorno entrambi si sarebbero dovuti sposare per dare degli eredi ai regni e Xander lo sapeva benissimo, ma la sola idea lo aveva lasciato con l'intero petto ghiacciato. Sensazione che era andata ad aggravarsi quando Leo, discutendo con la sua solita serietà, aveva proposto una sorta di unione tra i due regni. Certo, non voleva proporre in sposa né Camilla né tanto meno Elise, ma diceva che sarebbe stato un messaggio abbastanza chiaro per tutti quell'alleanza suggellata da un matrimonio.

Per Xander era stato troppo. Si era sentito nauseato e infastidito al tempo stesso, e solo dopo un lungo esame di coscienza - non era stato semplice - era giunto all'unica conclusione che gli sembrava plausibile. Si era innamorato di Ryoma, e nel realizzarlo era stato come se tutti i pezzi sparsi di quel puzzle che aveva davanti a sé avessero trovato il loro posto.

Quello era stato il suo sbaglio più grande. Talmente irreparabile da non avere neanche il più minimo straccio di soluzione perché in tutto quello vi erano solo dei punti contrari. Erano due uomini prima di tutto, e anche se la legge non vietata relazioni omosessuali, non potevano in ogni caso donare degli eredi ai loro regni, e anche se avessero potuto... Ryoma non avrebbe mai provato i suoi stessi sentimenti.

Non vi erano vie d'uscita da quella situazione e tutto quello che poteva fare era cercare di nascondere quello che stava provando pur di proteggere il legame con Ryoma che considerava molto più importante del suo stesso amore. Avrebbe stretto i denti e fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco quando sarebbe giunto il momento di accettare l'inevitabile.


	2. Tempesta di Neve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Personaggi:** Ryoma, Xander  
>  **Rating:** SAFE  
>  **Parole:** 810  
>  **Note:** E come avevo predetto... la serie degli sbagli diventa per l'appunto una serie XD

Ryoma odiava ammetterlo: ma quella volta Xander aveva avuto ragione e mentre lui aveva commesso uno sbaglio di calcolo particolarmente grave e pericoloso.

Aveva peccato d'orgoglio, dichiarando di conoscere il territorio della Tribu del Ghiaccio e per quanto fosse vero nella teoria - sin da piccolo aveva studiato non solo la geografia di Hoshido ma anche quella della nazione vicina -, l'esperienza sul campo del Re del Nohr era stata in grado di annullare totalmente tutte le sue conoscenze.

Xander infatti lo aveva avvisato, mettendolo in guardia riguardo le improvvise tempeste di neve di quella zona, ma lui si era sentito certo dei suoi calcoli. Sosteneva che sarebbero arrivati entro il tramonto al Villaggio, e le sue previsioni si sarebbero di certo rivelate esatte se non fosse stato proprio per ciò che invece aveva predetto Xander - che l'aveva seguito dichiarando un: «Avrai bisogno di una mano quando ti troverai disperso nella neve».

La tempesta li aveva infatti colti all'improvviso, partendo dapprima con un semplice venticello che era stato sostituito da delle violente raffiche gelate.

Ferito nell'orgoglio dal suo errore non aveva potuto far altro se non seguire Xander attraverso la neve che li colpiva con rabbia, riuscendo a trarre un sospiro di sollievo quando il suo compagno lo condusse fin dentro una grotta scavata nella roccia delle montagne.

Non era un rifugio caldo né tanto meno comodo, ma dopo la figura che aveva fatto, Ryoma non si sarebbe mai permesso di commentare la scelta di Xander, contando che qualsiasi posto sarebbe stato meglio della tempesta che imperversava all'esterno di quel luogo.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche momento, poi Ryoma si concesse un basso e cupo  _ «Non dire che me lo avevi detto», _ di avvertimento, che strappò un mezzo sorriso di circostanza al suo compagno.

In quegli anni aveva imparato a conoscere Xander, lo rispettava sia come guerriero che come amico,. Erano diventati alleati con il tempo e il loro legame, dapprima fatto di tensioni e fin troppi malintesi, si era trasformato in un qualcosa di molto più importante e prezioso per i loro due regni. Per quel motivo, pur sapendo che il Re del Nohr non si sarebbe mai permesso di rinfacciargli quel suo errore, si era ritrovato a cuor leggero a lanciargli quel piccolo monito che, ovviamente, suonava ben poco minaccioso.

«In ogni caso», esordì Xander, sedendosi sul fondo della grotta, appoggiando la schiena contro la parete fredda, «temo che dovremo passare qui la notte, presto farà buio e non è consigliabile incamminarsi nell'oscurità in questo territorio».

«Per questo volevo arrivare al Villaggio prima del tramonto», rispose Ryoma, imitandolo. Prese posto accanto a lui, sfiorandogli la spalla con la sua e regalandogli anche una leggera gomitata sul fianco.

«Avevo suggerito di restare alla locanda per la notte e di intraprendere il viaggio domani mattina», ribatté tranquillamente Xander, inclinando il capo per guardarlo in viso. Aveva ancora della neve tra i capelli e Ryoma non resistette dal sollevare la mano per allontanare quei gelidi fiocchi.

«Ti avevo chiesto di non rinfacciarlo», borbottò con l'ombra di un sorriso nella voce, facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli biondi di Xander, soffermandosi poi sulla nuca.

In passato, con ottime probabilità, avrebbe subito cercato il combattimento contro Xander per quella battutina, ma quei tempi erano ormai passati e i battibecchi avevano preso delle pieghe ben diverse.

Non sapeva esattamente come fosse iniziata quella sorta di  _ relazione _ , sapeva solo che un giorno erano alleati che continuavano a discutere pure per delle futilità e l'altro si stavano baciando, esattamente come in quel momento, mentre la tormenta di neve imperversava all'esterno della grotta.

Stavano rubando un attimo di intimità a quella piccola deviazione ed entrambi parevano trovarsi particolarmente d'accordo nel concedersi quella pausa.

«Non mi pare di aver mai promesso che non te lo avrei rinfacciato,  _ Hoshidese» _ , ritorse Xander, liberandosi della coroncina con un mezzo ghigno. Era sempre serio e controllato, ma Ryoma aveva ormai imparato a cogliere in quelle sue micro espressioni un’intera gamma di emozioni che il suo compagno non riusciva ad esprimere apertamente.

«Per questo sostengo che non bisogna mai fidarsi del tutto dei Nohoriani», concluse lui, togliendosi l’elmo e liberando i suoi capelli dall’elastico che li teneva in ordine, permettendo in quel modo alle mani di Xander di affondare nella sua chioma e di attirarlo a sé con forza e sicurezza.

Si baciarono ancora e ancora, e mentre i loro corpi iniziavano a cercarsi come se non avessero atteso altro - cosa che non era neanche tanto lontana dalla realtà -, Ryoma si ritrovò ad ammettere a se stesso che l'aver fatto quel grave errore di calcolo non si stava rivelando poi così tanto  _ imperdonabile. _

Certo, quella tempesta di neve era una vera e propria minaccia per la loro vita, ma dall’altra parte era anche convinto che da lì a poco avrebbero trovato un modo molto più che soddisfacente per riscaldarsi.


	3. Le Apparenze Ingannano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: È un fatto importante che le apparenze molto spesso ingannano. (Douglas Adams, Guida galattica per autostoppisti)

Ryoma non era solito sbagliare. Sapeva di essere una persona morigerata, attenta alle esigenze dei suoi fratelli. Un ottimo stratega oltre che un combattente formidabile. Di conseguenza fare degli errori, anche solo di valutazione, non rientrava nella sua indole.

Questo perché era pienamente consapevole del peso di un singolo sbaglio nelle situazioni più delicate, ad esempio durante una battaglia il prezzo da pagare poteva essere non solo la sua stessa vita, ma anche quella dei suoi sottoposti. Un qualcosa di inconcepibile per lui, soprattutto durante la lunghissima guerra contro Nohr.

Sin da bambino gli era stato infatti inculcato un odio senza pari per i nohriani. Erano nemici senza pietà, colpevoli di aver ucciso non solo suo padre, ma anche di aver rapito la sua sorellina: Corrin. Colpe troppo grandi per essere perdonate e lui, che crescendo aveva preso un ruolo sempre più attivo nella battaglia, sapeva di non potersi permettere esitazioni.

Ciononostante era anche abbastanza oggettivo da ammettere le abilità dei suoi avversari, infatti quando si era ritrovato a incrociare la spada con Xander, il Principe di Nohr, non era riuscito a non notare le sue abilità.

Xander si muoveva agile e veloce sul suo cavallo e gli affondi della sua spada erano precisi e forti, privi di indecisioni. Lo stesso sguardo del Principe di Nohr sembrava non accettare la più minima indecisione o pietà. Sembrava la perfetta incarnazione dell'indole crudele dei nohriani nella concezione comune di tutta Hoshido.

Era un avversario di tutto rispetto, quello Ryoma non poteva metterlo in dubbio, e quando si ritrovarono l'uno accanto all'altro come alleati, il Principe di Hoshido poté tranquillamente dichiarare di aver trovato un alleato prezioso - anche se avrebbe ugualmente continuato a sentirsi sospettoso: fidarsi del Nohr non era semplice.

Si incrociarono più volte nel piano astrale, ed altrettante volte si trovarono affiancati nei vari consigli di guerra, e l'impressione che Ryoma si era fatto di Xander si colorì con altri dettagli. Il Principe di Nohr era una persona seria e controllata, intelligente e preparato nell'arte della guerra. Non sorrideva quasi mai e i suoi tratti duri sembravano incapaci di sciogliersi in una qualche espressione più rilassata. Tutto del suo aspetto sembrava andare a braccetto con quel carattere a tratti intransigente, e visto che Ryoma non era solito sbagliare trovò facile sentirsi sicuro delle sue analisi.

_ Ovviamente si sbagliava. _

Se ne rese suo malgrado conto quando si trovarono per caso insieme alle terme del piano astrale. Inizialmente pensò che fosse il calore di quelle acque ad aver reso il viso chiaro del Principe più rosso, ma quando Corrin fece il suo ingresso, coperta con solo un costume striminzito, Ryoma fu certo di aver visto il volto duro di Xander diventare completamente rosso per l'imbarazzo.

La ragazza scappò letteralmente via nel rendersi conto di non essere sola e lui e l'altro Principe rimasero soli. Lì per lì Ryoma non aprì bocca, incerto se sentirsi o meno geloso per il fatto che Xander si fosse messo a  _ guardare _ la sua sorellina - e a fare chissà quali pensieri -, ma preferì infine restare in silenzio senza però perdere d'occhio l'altro.

Xander, si lavò frettolosamente il viso, come se quello potesse aiutarlo a placare il rossore che ancora colorava le sue guance. Doveva essere una persona pudica a giudicare dal fatto che, anche prima dell'arrivo di Corrin, aveva mostrato dei leggerissimi segni di imbarazzo.

Era un dettaglio nuovo del carattere del Principe di Nohr, un qualcosa che Ryoma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere.

«Non credevo... fossero delle terme per entrambi i sessi», borbottò proprio Xander, lasciando spiazzato Ryoma. Forse, si disse, stava solamente cercando di fare conversazione per dimenticare quel disagio.

«Lo sono, ma generalmente non entriamo tutti insieme. Corrin doveva accertarsi della presenza di altre persone prima di entrarvi», rispose con calma, studiando tutte le espressioni dell'altro. Non poteva negare di sentirsi interessato da quelle scoperte.

«Già...», assentì il Principe di Nohr, con le labbra che iniziarono a tremare, come se stesse cercando di trattenersi. Infatti, poco dopo, Xander si concesse una bassa risata.

«Quando era più piccola non era... così imbarazzante. Quando mi capitava di andare al castello con lei, ci capitava spesso di fare il bagno tutti insieme su insistenza di Camilla ed Elise», ammise, con quel rossore che sembrava non voler andare via insieme a quel neonato sorriso che stava lasciando Ryoma quasi senza parole.

Era già raro vederlo sorridere, ma quella risata e il tono leggero e imbarazzato erano...  _ piacevolmente strani _ . Erano talmente piacevoli da cancellare totalmente l'errore di giudizio di Ryoma.

«Scusa», riprese poi subito dopo Xander, lasciando ancor più spiazzato il Principe di Hoshido, «per Corrin intendo. La sua infanzia l'ha passata con noi... non mi scuso per il fatto di averla amata e protetta come se fosse mia sorella. Ma per il fatto che so che può essere un argomento delicato e sono ben deciso a mantenere questa pace con Hoshido in questa guerra».

Ryoma scosse il capo, sorpreso da tutte quelle scoperte che lo stavano portando a rivalutare Xander,

Si concesse a sua volta un sorriso.

«Sarà sempre un argomento delicato, ma non infrangerà la pace tra i nostri due Regni», rispose con serietà, notando come le spalle dell'altro Principe di fecero all'improvviso più rilassate, come se gli avessero appena tolto da addosso un peso.

«E comunque...», riprese Xander, dopo avergli fatto un semplice cenno del capo in risposta alla sua affermazione, «penso che potrebbe essere utile mettere qualche avviso per evitare l'ingresso di qualche ragazza...»

Ryoma colse subito il tono ironico nella voce dell'altro e non poté con concedersi una risata, alla quale si unì anche Xander - mostrandosi chiaramente sollevato dal netto cambio di umore di quell'incontro alle terme, partito nell'imbarazzo.

Le apparenze potevano ingannare, ma Ryoma non si sentì affatto deluso dal fatto di aver sbagliato nel giudicare l'altro Principe. Anzi, non poté non provare un vago interesse alla sola idea di scoprire altri tratti nascosti del carattere di Xander.


	4. Tutto per una tenda sbagliata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **➥ Prompt:** Addormentarsi e sognare  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Xander, Ryoma (Nominati Niles e Corrin)  
>  **➥ Rating:** NSFW  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1365  
>  **➥ Note:** Altra fic altri sbagli. Provo una strana soddisfazione nello scrivere di questi “errori” XD Altra nota… non shippo Niles e Corrin, ma vengono nominati in quanto coppia canonica omossessuale XD quindi mi sono particolarmente utiliXD

Xander non era un bugiardo, infatti sapeva di essere  _ brutalmente sincero _ perché preferiva la verità alla menzogna. Certo, talvolta si costringeva a rendere le sue affermazioni meno dure per non ferire o far preoccupare degli animi gentili come quello di Elise o di Sakura, ma generalmente era solito affrontare ogni discussione con schiettezza e senza indorare la pillola.

Tuttavia, Xander sembrava incapace di assumere quel suo atteggiamento irreprensibile per degli argomenti che lo riguardavano personalmente: come ad esempio i suoi sentimenti verso Ryoma.

Negava di provare qualcosa per il suo ex nemico ma, al tempo stesso, si ritrovava a dover invece convivere con il fatto di essere attratto da lui. Era oggettivamente parlando un bell’uomo, muscoloso e prestante, un guerriero senza pari e un alleato prezioso… e Xander, senza volerlo ovviamente, si era innamorato di lui.

Era una situazione frustrante che, più volte, lo aveva costretto a mentire a se stesso con dei:  _ «No. Non sono innamorato né sono attratto sessualmente da un Hoshidese. Lo stimo ma nulla di più»,  _ ma anche a domandarsi un:  _ «Ma dove ho sbagliato?» _

Un quesito che sarebbe sicuramente rimasto senza una risposta - l'animo umano era un vero e proprio mistero, d'altro canto -, ma che di tanto in tanto lo portava a fare alcune scoperte più o meno piacevoli.

Quella notte, infatti,  _ aveva sbagliato tenda _ .

Non era raro confondersi in un campo militare in continuo spostamento e mutamento, e per quanto Xander avesse un ottimo senso dell’orientamento, talvolta capitava anche a lui di prendere una svolta errata.

Niente di cui preoccuparsi o rimproverarsi, ma quando si era accostato alla tenda che credeva essere la sua ed aveva sentito le voci di Niles e Corrin si era dovuto ricredere.

Perché tra tutte le tende, il suo senso dell’orientamento - che si era sbagliato di pochissimi metri - lo aveva portato proprio davanti al rifugio di suo fratello e del suo compagno, mentre erano intenti a impiegare la nottata in modo  _ particolarmente piacevole _ .

Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male - aveva ormai superato, anche se con difficoltà, la scelta di Corrin di legarsi proprio a Niles -, ma l'aver sentito quei gemiti sommessi aveva risvegliato in lui dei desideri che dovevano invece restare sopiti.

Aveva raggiunto la sua vera tenda al colmo dell’imbarazzo e, dopo essersi tolto l'armatura ed aver indossato abiti più comodi e leggeri, si era disteso del suo giaciglio con il petto agitato per il disagio che stava provando. Diviso tra la vergogna per aver quasi colto sul  _ fatto  _ suo fratello e l'astinenza che sembrava durare  _ secoli _ . 

Si rigirò più volte cercando con gli occhi chiusi di abbracciare quel sonno che sapeva di meritarsi. Era esausto e cercò di convincersi che non sarebbe stato difficile addormentarsi vista la stanchezza delle sue membra. Tuttavia il suo cervello sembrava pensarla diversamente, continuando a renderlo inquieto e incapace di rilassarsi.

Prese dei profondi respiri, provando a contarli per ritrovare il controllo del suo corpo. Un minuto, due minuti e poi tre, continuò a respirare con un ritmo lento per un tempo che gli parve quasi infinito ma che non gli portò alcun risultato perché continuava ad avvertire quell’accenno di erezione tra le sue gambe, pressante e in attesa di soddisfazione.

Sospirò, sentendosi quasi tentato dall’allungare la mano per cercare il suo sesso, ma ancor prima di poter prendere in considerazione la masturbazione, la sua tenda si aprì facendolo balzare seduto sul suo giaciglio.

Cercò istintivamente con lo sguardo la sua spada, pronto a difendersi, ma alla vista di Ryoma parve quasi volersi rilassare.

La sua presenza lì era strana - soprattutto a quell’ora -, ma qualsiasi domanda Xander gli avrebbe voluto porre passò in secondo piano davanti all’abito indossato dall’altro guerriero.

Sembrava uno degli indumenti tradizionali di Hoshido -  _ yukata _ , se non ricordava male -, e Xander non poté non pensare quanto fosse perfetto per Ryoma con i suoi colori caldi e l’ampia apertura sul petto che metteva in risalto i muscoli.

Socchiuse la bocca per salutarlo o per chiedergli quale problema ci fosse per aver ricevuto quella visita, ma ogni parola venne bloccata dalla bocca dell’altro sulla sua.

Non si era neanche reso conto del movimento di Ryoma, sapeva solamente che lo stava baciando e che il suo stesso corpo stava reagendo a quell’assalto.

Solo una piccolissima parte del suo inconscio si stava ribellando all’assurdità di quella situazione - gli gridava contro di allontanare l'altro guerriero e di cercare una spiegazione logica -, perché il resto stava festeggiando per quelle attenzioni tanto desiderate.

Subì quasi passivamente l'attacco di Ryoma, rispondendo a quel bacio e affondando le dita tra i capelli castani dell’uomo per attirarlo il più possibile vicino a sé.

Era una sensazione strana, reale ma al tempo stesso incorporea, ma non vi diede troppo peso perché finalmente stava ottenendo ciò che desiderava e non voleva tirarsi indietro, neanche quando sentì le mani di Ryoma vagare sul suo corpo nudo.

Non era neanche certo di sapere quando l'altro fosse riuscito a spogliarlo, ma sembravano essere dettagli di poca importanza mentre la lingua di Ryoma scendeva dalla dalla sua bocca verso il collo, iniziando ad esplorare il corpo di Xander che si stava offrendo spontaneamente a lui.

Era imbarazzante la sua arrendevolezza e quel pensiero lo colse quasi come una doccia d’acqua fredda.

«Ryoma…», ansimò, provando ad allontanarlo con le mani sulle spalle, senza però riuscire a metterci la forza che desiderava, «dobbiamo… parlare», tentò di ragionare.

«Xander…», la voce roca dell’altro uomo vibrò contro la sua gola. Era carica di passione e desiderio, un tono che Xander non aveva mai sentito prima provenire dalle labbra di Ryoma. Quella sensazione parve quasi privarlo di ogni voglia di combattere perché lui stesso desiderava quello che stava accadendo. Lo aveva sempre desiderato, e il solo ammetterlo gli donò un vago senso di liberazione.

Attirò quindi a sé Ryoma, accettando le attenzioni che il Principe di Hoshido gli stava donando. Libero da qualsiasi imposizione mentale, permise ai suoi gemiti di abbandonare le sue labbra quando sentì la bocca del suo amante soffermarsi sui suoi capezzoli.

Li succhiò e leccò lentamente, mordicchiandoli di tanto in tanto come per distrarlo dalle dita che erano andate a sfiorargli le natiche. Erano ruvide e portatrici di promesse che Xander volle subito cogliere andando ad allargare le gambe.

Si sentì violare da quelle falangi ma non provò dolore, solo un crescente calore che andava a riversarsi sul suo sesso. Continuò a gemere, incapace di trattenersi, emettendo poi un verso più alto quando Ryoma si sostituì alle sue dita.

Non riuscì a trovare una definizione per quella sensazione, si sentiva sopraffatto ma al tempo stesso gli sembrava anche  _ troppo poco _ . Sentiva di volere di più, di non potersi accontentare solo di quello, e muovendo il bacino cercò di esortare Ryoma a muoversi.

Le spinte iniziarono infatti a farsi sin da subito frequenti e profonde, come per assecondare il suo assurdo desiderio.

Emise dei versi più alti, alternati con il nome del suo amante ad altre parole senza senso, e quando finalmente si sentì vicino all’orgasmo chiuse gli occhi inarcandosi verso Ryoma.

Tuttavia al posto del buio dei suoi occhi chiusi, si scontrò con la luce tenue della candela che illuminava la sua tenda…  _ completamente vuota _ .

Senti subito le guance andargli a fuoco, soprattutto quando si rese conto di aver raggiunto l’orgasmo, cosa che lo gettò nello scompiglio più totale.

Aveva i pantaloni sporchi e umidi e, cosa non meno importante,  _ aveva sognato di fare sesso con Ryoma ed era stato bellissimo. _

Nascose il viso tra le mani, frustrato ed incolpando inconsciamente Corrin e Niles per averlo condizionato in quel modo… anche se, ovviamente, la colpa era solo ed esclusivamente sua.

Sua perché aveva sbagliato tenda. Sua per essersi lasciato trasportare da ciò che aveva sentito. Sua perché si ostinava a mentire a se stesso riguardo i sentimenti che provava per Ryoma… e quello era solamente il risultato della sua testardaggine.

_ “D’accordo… sono assolutamente fregato” _ , pensò rassegnato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e cercando di non pensare a come sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare il Principe di Hoshido l'indomani mattina, quando si sarebbero dovuti incontrare per fare il punto generale delle strategie di guerra.

_ Era davvero fregato. _


	5. Un piccolo errore floreale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Dove aveva sbagliato?_  
>  Era quella la domanda che aleggiava come una cupa ombra nella mente di Ryoma.  
> Certo, la sua missione non era iniziata con i migliori auspici - troppi dubbi e troppe incognite -, ma alla fine non aveva avuto altre soluzioni da quando si era arreso ai preziosi consigli di Elise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **➥ Prompt:** Mettersi a ridere all’improvviso  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Ryoma, Xander  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 710  
>  **➥ Note:** Ringrazio Lera per quest’idea stupidissima XD

_ Dove aveva sbagliato? _

Era quella la domanda che aleggiava come una cupa ombra nella mente di Ryoma.

Certo, la sua  _ missione _ non era iniziata con i migliori auspici - troppi dubbi e troppe incognite -, ma alla fine non aveva avuto altre soluzioni da quando si era arreso ai  _ preziosi _ consigli di Elise.

La giovane Principessa del Nohr era infatti la più accesa sostenitrice della sua relazione con Xander - insieme all’inquietante figlia di Niles -, e si era subito proposta per aiutarlo a trovare il regalo perfetto per il compleanno dell’uomo che stava così tanto a cuore ad entrambi.

Elise era energica e positiva, una fonte inesauribile di idee e buoni sentimenti, e Ryoma non poteva non sentirsi vagamente protettivo nei suoi confronti - aveva già una sorellina minore, e gli sembrava quasi naturale provare quei sentimenti per una coetanea di Sakura. Certo, riuscire a starle dietro era un’impresa quasi titanica, ma per rendere speciale il compleanno di Xander, Ryoma si era sentito più che disposto ad ascoltare e vagliare le tante idee della giovane ragazza.

Aveva ascoltato, e il più delle volte anche declinato, tutte le proposte di Elise che diceva di vantare un’ampia conoscenza dei gusti del fratello maggiore. Vi erano state idee di lunghi viaggi alla scoperta di nuovi regni - cosa che avrebbe creato non poco scompiglio vista l’appena ritrovata pace tra il Nohr e l’Hoshido - e anche cose molto più impossibili e irrealizzabili.

Poi, alla fine, era arrivata la proposta perfetta:  _ a Xander piacevano i fiori. _

Era stata una rivelazione che lo aveva lasciato sorpreso, ma Elise si era mostrata più che sicura della sua dichiarazione, precisando che: «Non lo ammetterà mai, ma so che adora il giardino del tuo palazzo proprio perché è così pieno di colori e profumi».

Quell’affermazione nella mente di Ryoma era apparsa come veritiera, un po’ perché non aveva motivo di dubitare della giovane Principessa e un po’ perché era vero che Xander passava tanto tempo nel giardino quando veniva a trovarlo.

Aveva senso e per quanto l’idea di presentarsi davanti all’altro uomo con un mazzo di fiori gli sembrasse altamente imbarazzante, Ryoma si era detto che valeva la pena provarci.

Per quel motivo, il giorno del compleanno di Xander, si era presentato al suo cospetto con in mano una composizione di fiori tipicamente hoshidesi - scelti accuratamente per il loro significato simbolico.

«Buon compleanno, Xander», aveva commentato, cercando di non mostrare il disagio crescente nella sua voce… e il suo compagno, dopo averlo squadrato da capo a piedi, era scoppiato a ridere all’improvviso.

Una delle rare risate di Xander, preziose e speciali che erano in grado di eliminare tutte le insicurezze di Ryoma… almeno fino a quel momento, perché non poteva non continuare a chiedersi dove avesse sbagliato.

«Dei fiori?  _ Davvero? _ », commentò l’altro uomo, senza nascondere la sua ilarità e un pizzico di malizia che andò a illuminargli il viso dai tratti forti e il più delle volte seri.

«Elise», sospirò semplicemente Ryoma, trovando suo malgrado la risposta al suo quesito. 

Xander sbuffò un’altra risata e gli prese dalle mani la composizione floreale.

«Le hai chiesto dei consigli immagino», constatò.

«Non ripeterò mai più questo sbaglio», dichiarò il Re di Hoshido con sicurezza, scuotendo il capo con un pizzico di rammarico.

«Il suo entusiasmo è difficile da contenere», confermò Xander, aggiungendo poi un: «pensa che però tua sorella, Sakura, mi aveva proposto di scriverti una poesia per il tuo compleanno… dovremo discutere su quale sia il consiglio peggiore. Fiori o poesie?»

Ryoma, sorpreso da quella confessione, scoppiò a sua volta a ridere lasciando andare via il leggero malumore che l’aveva colto nel rendersi conto di aver completamente sbagliato dono.

«Già…», assentì, «immagino che potremmo discuterne durante una battuta di caccia», propose infine, ritrovando non solo il suo solito coraggio ma anche un po’ di sollievo.

«Accetto l’invito», assentì Xander con un mezzo sorriso, voltandosi per poter posare i fiori sul tavolo della sua stanza.

Forse i consigli di Elise erano un po’ troppo esagerati e romantici - tipici per una ragazza così giovane -, ma quando Ryoma vide il suo compagno soffermarsi ad annusare per un momento i fiori del suo dono, non poté non convincersi che il suo piccolo errore di valutazione poteva benissimo essere perdonato. 


	6. 6. Stai lontano da mia sorella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Parole:** 300  
>  **Note:** Volevo metterla nella raccolta delle drabble, ma alla fine... bhe... ci stava bene pure qui XD

Per Xander collezionare errori stava ormai diventando una fastidiosa abitudine.  
Per mesi era stato in grado di nascondere i suoi sentimenti per Ryoma, riuscendo ad erigere attorno a sé un muro di indifferenza e cortesia. Era stato fin troppo bravo in quel suo intento, ma alla fine neanche tutta la sua buona volontà era servita ed impedire che si sgretolasse come un castello di sabbia alla sola vista di Ryoma in compagnia di Elise.  
In un'altra situazione - magari prima di riuscire a dare un nome a quello che provava - non si sarebbe mai intromesso, ma in quel preciso istante aveva semplicemente visto tutto nero perché i due ridevano e sembravano andare d'amore e d'accordo. Ed era davvero troppo.  
Li aveva raggiunti con passo svelto e nervoso, e una volta affiancati aveva afferrato Elise per un braccio, allontanandola con uno strattone da Ryoma... rivolgendo a quest'ultimo un'occhiata quasi rabbiosa che doveva nascondere tutta la gelosia che stava invece provando.  
Si erano dimostrati entrambi sorpresi dalla sua reazione spropositata ed Elise aveva espresso le sue rimostranze a gran voce quando lui aveva dichiarato un: «Stai lontano da mia sorella, Ryoma».  
Era ovvio che il Re di Hoshido non stesse cercando di corteggiare sua sorella né la stava importunando - Ryoma era un cavaliere, e l'onore era molto importante per lui -, ma le parole gli erano uscite prima che potesse fermarle.  
Elise aveva cercato di spiegargli che stavano solamente parlando, ma Xander non aveva sentito ragioni e l'aveva trascinarla via sotto lo sguardo attonito e sorpreso dell'altro uomo.  
Era stato troppo precipitoso ed aveva permesso alla sua gelosia di agire senza lasciargli il tempo di ragionare.  
Aveva sbagliato ed ora che era finito in quella posizione particolarmente scomoda non era certo che sarebbe stato in grado di uscirne da solo.


End file.
